Vo Lamhe
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Lamhe...kuch bure, kuch ache! Tere saath bitaye lamhe khaas they, par tum toh mujhe hi bhul gayi. *OC FICTION* *Read at your own scrutiny* Please R&R! *LastChapterUpdated* [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: heyo Peeps! I am back again, With a new story . This time, Emotional+ sad plot. Hope you guys like this. And for the one, I am writing this, hope she also likes it.**

 **Happy Reading..**

A girl was throwing things out of her cupboard and frowning…

" _urghh…Yahan bhi nahi hain. Maine toh yahin rkha tha."_

She throws some clothes out of the cupboard …. _"arey, yahan bhi nahi hain…lekin maine toh yahin rkha tha."_

She calls for someone…. _"Rekhaa!"_

A middle aged lady came into the room….

" _Kya baat hai bitiya?kyun chilla rahi ho?"_ she asked.

The girl turned…. _"kitni baar aapse kaha hain meri cheezon ko haath mat lagaya kijiye…aap kyun lagati hain….meri cheezon ko sirf mere dost haath laga sakte hain….samjhi aap! "_ she shouted at the lady.

" _Wo…Akshay baba toh bahar gaye hain."_ She replied scaredly.

The girl throws the ball in her direction angrily…. _"huhh…jab mujhe zarurat hoti hain….dost gayab ho jaate hain."_ She said like a little girl and stamped her feet on the ground.

She moved out of the house and the lady watched her going…she thought..

" _yeh akshay baba bhi na…..pata nahi kis kis ko apne ghar mein jagah de dete hain. Aur yeh ladki….jab dekho karma bikher deti hain…itni badi hain , aur dimag bachchon ka sa…huhh!"_ the lady murmured to herself while walking, when she heard …

" _kya hua Rekha Kaki…itne gusse mein kyun ho?"_

" _Arey, wo tumhari dost…kyun laaye ho usey yahan? Ek toh tumhare alawa koi usey sambhal nahi sakta, aur upar se wo mera kaam badhati hain. Pata nahi kya samajhti hain khud ko!"_ she said angrily.

Akshay smiled…. _"Kaki, aapko pata hain na, mera kaam hi hain aise logon ko thik karna. Uske saath jo hua, uske baad yeh hona hi tha. Usey akele rehne se darr lagta hain, andheron se darr lagta hain…please kaaki, sambhal lo na….maine uske parents ko promise kiya hain ki main unhe unki beti lautaunga. Waise hain kahan wo?"_

" _kahan hogi, garden mein hogi!"_ she replied and moved into the kitchen.

Akshay fastened his steps towards the garden. He saw her sitting on the swing playing with his dog. Yeah, he owned dogs and this girl befriended with this dog, he named Tom. She was giggling playing with him, when Tom got to know about his presence. HE ran to him and Akshay smeared his head. She looked at him and came running to him…

" _Dost, tum kahan chale gaye they?Tumhe pata hain ,meri drawing book aur colours bhi nahi mil rahe."_ She complained liked a 10 year old girl.

He smiled…. _"its Okay Palak…..hota hain. .It's okay…I will get you new things."_ He looked at her.

She looked up at him as her eyes twinkled with joy…

" _Sachiii… chalo na, hum leke aate hain. Please!"_

" _Hum kal jayenge Palak…."_ He said.

She stamped her feet on the ground…. _"tum bure ho dost! Tum toh aaj laakar de skte ho na…..tumne bhi mana kar diya….bilkul papa ki tarah."_ She said pouting.

He held her from her shoulders….. _"tumhe apne dost pe vishwas hain na?"_

She looked at him and nodded innocently… _"fir! Com'mon , now smile….hum kal shopping karne jayenge, pakka!"_

She chuckles with joy and hugs him. He smiled as he smears her head. Then, she runs behind Tom to play with him.

He watches them…

" _6 mahine ho gaye hain, lekin kuch nahi ho raha. Mere ilaaj ka koi asar nahi…..kya karun? Raaton ko jaagna aur din ko sona iska routine hain…..ek raat ne iski zindagi badal di….hey bhagwan, kuch toh sujhao.."_ he thought to himself.

.

.

 _ **Somewhere in a big bungalow…**_

A lady was staring blankly at the black sky from the window. Tears were flowing down her eyes. She came out of her trance on a warm touch on her shoulder…She turned to find her hubby. He pressed her shoulder. She kept her hand on his….

" _6 mahine beet gaye hain Vinodji aur hum…hum kuch nahi kar pa rahe hain. Humari bachchiyan toh ab bhi mushkil mein hain."_ She said with a heavy tone.

" _Sandhyaji, hum kya kar sakte hain? Humne wo sab kiya jo hum kar sakte they….kya hum jaante they ki humari ek bachchi humse door ho jayegi aur ek …..wo toh pata nahi kaisi hogi!"_ he said.

" _lekin yeh kahan ka nyay hai Vinodji! Aisi kaunsi galti hui humse jinka fal hamari bachchiyon ko bhugatna pad raha hain."_ She said crying.

" _Hum aapko koi jhoothi ummeed nahi dena chahte Sandhyaji, lekin hum bhi nahi jaante ki sab kuch kaise thik hoga….hume bas us doctor pe bharosa karna hoga Sandhyaji….please!"_ he said holding her hands and pulling her in a hug.

She kept her head on his chest and cried…

" _Sab kuch thik toh tha Vinodji….lekin wo raat….us ek raat ne humari zindagi hi badal daali…..aisa kyun hota hain.."_ Sandhya cried in her husband's arms and picked up a photograph from the table and caressed it…

" _Mujhe bas meri betiyan chahiye…main nahi jaanti kaise….but mujhe meri bachchiyan lauta dijiye…Vinodji…please!"_ she cried.

And Vinod couldn't do anything than to hug his wife and comfort her, because even he didn't know how his daughters were.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay! So, did you liked this?**

 **Why is Palak behaving like a little 10 year old girl? What is Akshay talking about?  
What happened 6 months ago?**

 **What is that about which Vinod-Sandhya are talking? What has kept them away from their daughters?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Helo…I am back with another chapter.**

 **Palak- I am glad you liked. Dekho aage hota hai kya…;) you will love it for sure :***

 **Sania- Thanks a ton for reading this. Hope you like it as the story proceeds.**

 **Ashi/Malaika- Thanks girls! You people make me smile.** **Here's the next update!**

 **Trio's Angel- hihihi…kya hua hain, wo khud hi dekh lo! ;) :* Thanksh fol the review!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 _ **Mehrotra Mansion..**_

The day was as usual quiet In the mansion since six months. Sandhya was sitting quietly in the living room, when Vinod came to her…

" _Sandhyaji, Main office ja raha hoon."_ He said to her.

She didn't respond. He glanced at her and then moved to her and kept his hand on her shoulder. She came out of her trance and looked at him..

" _Kya hua Vinodji, kuch kaam tha?"_

" _Hum keh rahe they ki hum office ja rahe aap kahin khoyi hui thi."_ He said.

She looked at him and suddenly burst out angrily…

" _Haan haan, Aap office jaiye….bachchiyon kit oh fikar nahi hain na aapko! Yahan humari bachchiyon ki koi khabar nahi hain aur aapko apne office ki padi hain….kuch deals reh jayengi toh kuch nahi hoga, lekin agar meri bachchiyon ki kuch hua na toh main aapko kabhi maaf nahi karungi…kabhi nahi.."_ saying so she turned to move while crying.

Vinodji was bewildered with the sudden outburst and water brimmed his eyes too. He watched her going and whispered to himself…

" _Hum jaante hain Sandhyaji, aur hum is baat se bekhabar bhi nahi hain ki humari betiyan kitne dard mein hain lekin ..lekin hum kuch nahi kar sakte…..unke dard ko door nahi kar sakte aur na unhe dard mein dekh sakte hain."_

He took off his spectales to wipe his tears when he could hear two voices….

" _Vinaya…yeh tum mujhe kahan le aayi ho?"_ a girl in her late twenties was looking around the mansion.

Seeing the girl, a smile appeared on Vinod's face. He call for his wife..

" _Sandhyaji, dekhiye kaun aaya hain?"_ he shouted for his wife.

Sandhya came out to look at the person and she smiled happily..

" _Meri bachchi…"_

She moved forward to the girl and pats her cheeks…

" _Mera bachcha!_ _ **Ruhana….**_ _Kaisi hain tu?"_ she asked out of concern.

Ruhana held her hands and looked at her… _"Aap kaun ho?"_ she asked them.

Sandhya was shocked…. _"Beta…ye tu kya bol rahi hain? Main…main teri maa hoon."_ She said.

Ruhana looked at her… _"Aap meri mumma ho? Nahi…"_ she asked unknowingly.

Sandhya looked at her seriously… _"Ruhana, agar yeh tera Mazak hain toh main bilkul bhi Mazak ke mood mein nahi hoon. Chal idhar baith!"_ She said holding her hand.

Ruhana jerked her hand… _"Arey, main aapko jaanti nahi, aapke paas kaise baith jaun…..wo toh meri dost Vinaya, mujhe yahan le aayi…"_ she said pointing to the girl beside her.

Vinod and Sandhya were shocked…Sandhya looked at the other girl…

" _Vinaya, yeh Ruhana aise kyun react kar rahi hain aur Yeh mujhe pehchan kyun nahi rahi?"_ she asked as tears rolled down her eyes.

" _Haan beta….yeh isey kya ho gaya"_ Vinod asked looking at Ruhana who was strolling around the house.

Vinaya looked at them… _"Uncle anty, I am sorry….Ruhana has lost her memory. 6 mahine pehle jo hua , wo thoda bahut isey yaad hain, raat mein cheekhkar uth jaati hain , rone lagti hain….lekin usey kuch yaad nahi….Main usey yahan laayi is ummeed se ki usey kuch yaad aa jaye….but nahi…usey apna ghar bhi yaad nahi."_ Vinaya answered disappointedly.

Sandhya looks at Vinod…. _"Ho gayi tasalli aapko….meri ek beti ko kuch yaad nahi , aur dusri …..wo toh bachchon sa behave karti hain….ziddi hain dono behenein. Aur aap kuch nahi kar paaye…kuch bhi nahi."_ She cried.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream and got shocked. They rushed in the direction of the voice and found Ruhana unconscious on the floor in a room. Sandhya and Vinod got worried and Vinod lifted her in his arms and moved to her room while Vinaya prepared an injection.

.

 _ **At the same time , Akshay's home..**_

Palak woke up with a jerk screaming loud. She was breathing heavily. Akshay rushed to her. She immediately held his hand…

" _Usey bacha lo….please…nai toh wo log usey maar denge."_ She said.

Akshay sat beside her…. _"Kise Palak? Kaun kise maarega?"_

" _Wo…wo bure log hain…bad uncle…..wo log unhe maarenge…..please usey bacha lo."_ She said.

Akshay was surprised to hear this from her…He hugged her smearing her head…

" _kisi ko kuch nahi hoga Palak…tumne bura sapna dekha hoga…shant ho jao."_

Palak jerks him…. _"Naiii...sapna nahi …sachchi….main sach keh rahi hu..dekho, please maan lo…please."_ She pleaded to him.

He nodded…. _"Acha…thik hain….yeh batao , wo hai kaun?"_

" _Di….meri di…."_ She said.

" _tumhari di….? Kaun hai aur kya hua?"_ he asked her.

" _Wo….un logon ne usey maara….aur….."_ she was saying but suddenly she felt pain in her head. She holds her head while Akshay gives her a tablet and makes her sleep. Palak, in sleep keeps her head in his lap and he, too smears her head thinking of what she just said. He thinks something and messages someone.

.

 _ **Mehrotra Mansion..**_

Ruhana woke up and finds herself alone and shouts.

" _Vinaya…vinaya….kahan ho? Mujhe darr lagta hain."_

" _Wo log phir se aa gaye toh!"_ she said scared.

Hearing her scream, Vinaya came rushing in the room. Ruhana hugs her…

" _Vinaya…tune fir meko akele chhod diya…mujhe dar lagta hain akele Vinaya…tu mujhe akele mat chhoda kar….chal, hum ghar chalte hain…hum yahan kyun aaye hain?"_ she asked her.

Vinaya smeared her back… _"Roo..dekh yeh bhi toh ghar hai na…ghar mein koi nahi aayega…agar aayenge na toh hum unhe bhaga denge….tu darr mat….yahan kuch nahi hoga…aur main hoon na!"_ she tried convincing her friend like a mother.

" _Lekin hum yahan kyun hain? Mujhe ghar jaana hain."_ She said like a kid.

Vinaya hugged her… _"okay..hum jayenge…lekin abhi yahin rehna hain…okay.."_

Ruhana seemed to think something then agreed.

Sandhya and Vinod were watching this. Sandhya could not see her daughter like that. She looked at her husband…

" _Dekhiye na kya ho gaya hai isey? Jo ladki kabhi mere bina nahi rehti thi, aaj apni maa ko hi nahi pehchan rahi. Yeh kis galti ki saza hain Vinod….kis galti ki!"_

Vinodji couldn't say anything, but hugged her to comfort her. Vinaya looked at them and gave them a silent assurance, that she would do something about that and suddenly she receives a call. She attends the call..

" _Okay thik hain,….main aati hoon."_

" _Haan , main Mumbai mein hoon. Mujhe bhi tujhse baat karni thi.."_

" _Okay fine! Let's meet there."_

And she hung up.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…so the other girl is Ruhana.**

 **What happened to her? Why she couldn't remember anything?**

 **For whom, was palak asking Akshay to save?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello! Another update! Hope you people like it.**

 **Thanks to everyone, who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this as well.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **CafeLodge..**_

Vinay entered the café and sat on a corner table. She seemed to wait for someone. She was worried and looking at her watch continuously. Suddenly, someone came and sat there waving his hand in front of her. She looked at him…

" _thank god! Tum aa gaye! Kahan reh gaye they?"_

" _Mumbai traffic yaar….khair bolo, kyun bulaya itni jaldi mein?"_ he asked.

" _Mujhe tujhse ek case discuss karna hain Akshay!"_ she said.

" _Wo toh mujhe bhi karna hain Vinaya! Tum batao"_ he looked at her.

 _Akshay and Vinaya are psychologists and very good friends. They studied in same college but their ways were parted as Vinaya got to work under her ideal and she went off to Bangalore._

Vinaya looked at him…. _"meri ek patient hain Akshay. Dost bhi hain. Lekin 6 mahine pehle uske saath ek hadsa hua aur ab wo apni yaddasht kho baithi hain. Wo apne parents tak ko bhul chuki hain."_

" _uske saath kya hua?"_ he asked.

Vinaya looked at him…. _"She was raped. Not only raped ….they hurted her badly. Par bechari ki cheekhein koi nahi sun paaya."_

Akshay was shocked to hear that…. _"What! Phir Kya hua?"_ he asked.

Vinaya sighed…. _"She was hospitalized,aur kuch dinon ke liye she was in coma. Aur fir jab usey hosh aaya, she reacted differently. Uske parents ne socha shayad us haadse ki wajah se wo aisa behave kar rahi hain, lekin nai…she forgot everything. "_

" _Uske parents ne usey mere saath bhej diya …yeh soch kar ki shayad jagah badalne se wo thik ho jaye…usey kuch yaad aa jaye…lekin all in vain."_ She said disappointedly.

" _Aur fir, uski behen par bhi is sabka bura asar pada hain!"_ She revealed.

Akshay was shocked at the relevation. ….. _"Lekin main tumhari madad kaise kar sakta hoon?"_

" _Can you help her in a way ki usey sab kuch yaad aa jaye?"_ she looked at him in hope.

He seemed to think …. _"okay! But uske liye tumhe usey mere paas laana hoga, chahe toh clinic mein ya ghar pe!"_

Vinaya agreed…. _"haan thik hain! Main usey le aaungi….but kab?"_

" _aaj sham ko le aao. I will try my best! "_ he said.

Meanwhile, their coffee was served and they had it with live chit-chat. Vinaya asked about what he wanted to talk about but he denied , and told her that he will tell her once she comes home. She agreed, and then they left from there.

.

 _ **Akshay's Home…**_

Akshay reached home and found Palak busy in drawing something. He sat near her. The little girl in Palak chuckled on feeling his presence…

" _Dost! Tum aa gaye! Tum fir se kahan gaye they?"_

" _Main apni dost se milne gaya tha!"_ he said.

" _Aur mujhe bhul gaye?"_ She pouted cutely.

He smiled… _"Nahi…tumhe kaise bhul jaunga…acha batao, kya bana rahi ho?"_

" _Nahi….yeh nahi…acha nahi hain!"_ she tried hiding the drawing book, but he took it from her and was shocked to see what she had drawn.

She had coloured everything black and a girl and and a few people around. He glanced at her…

" _Yeh kya hai palak?"_ he asked.

Palak looks at it and get scared. Though she had made it,yet she was afraid…she just said a word…

" _Sapna…bura sapna…"_

Akshay understands what she meant. He tries to calm her down…

" _Acha shant! Acha yeh batao,ek naye dost se milogi?"_ he asked.

She looks at him and then nods…. _"kaun dost?"_

" _Shaam ko aayenge mere do dost….milogi na unse?"_ he asked again.

" _Okay! Par abhi mujhe bhook lagi hain."_ She says innocently.

He smiles…. _"okay….main khana lekar aata hoon."_ He stood up to walk away.

But for a change, he was surprised, when she ran towards her and held his hand….

" _hum sath mein dining table pe khana khayenge!"_ she said.

He smiled and nodded and they moved into the dining hall, where Kaki had served the lunch. Akshay serves her what she asks for and starts to feed her , when she says that she will have food herself. He smiled looking at her as for in the first time in last 5 months, she was eating by herself.

.

 _ **Mehrotra House..**_

Vinaya reached there and found Ruhana sitting in the lawn. He went to her..

" _Ruhana tune khana khaya?"_

" _Tu kahan chali gayi thi mujhe yahan akele chhodkar?"_ she asked.

" _Aaj hum kahin jayenge, usi ka intezam karne gayi thi. Chal khana khate hain."_ She makes her stand up and thye move inside.

Sandhya serves lunch to them and Vinaya informs Sandhya that she is taking Ruhana to some place and sandhya agrees.

A while later, Ruhana and Vinaya went out. Ruhana seemed okayish and asked vinaya to where they were , they reach Akshay'ss home.

Vinaya rang the doorbell and Akshay open the door and invited them in. Vinaya introdunced Ruhana to Akshay and he asked them to settle in the living room, while he went to call for Palak…his best friend.

.

Ruhana was looking around when she heard a voice….

" _Di!"_

She found a girl in front of her, whom she didn't recognize, and Palak hugs her…

" _Di, aap vapas aa gaye….chalo na ghar chalte hain."_ She said.

Ruhana jerks her hand…. _"kaun di? Main toh tumhe janti tak nahi."_

Palak was shocked. Though she was behaving like a little girl, yet she couldn't go wrong in identifying her sister. She held her hand..

" _Di, aap apni gudiya ko bhul gaye? Ap mujhe bhul gaye?"_ Palak asked, she was crying.

" _haan, main nahi jaanti tumhe! Tum jao yahan se.."_ she shouts.

Both Vinaya and Akshay were shocked. Akshay looked at Palak….she nods…

" _yeh meri di hain…"_ she says.

Vinaya nods… _"Palak thik keh rahi hain. Lekin ruhana ko kuch yaad nahi hain."_

Palak tries to talk to Ruhana, but all went in vain. At the same time, Palak's drawing catches Ruhana's eyes and and she loses her conscious. Palak gets worried, and Akshay calm her and sends her to her room, while he Vinaya handled Ruhana…

.

But something shocked them..

,.

 **A/N: Shocked Again? ;) hehe**

 **SO, now what shocked Akshay and Vinaya?**

 **Will Ruhana recognize her sister?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hi Everyone! Here's the next update. Thanks for all the reviews till now.**

 **Let's see what turns the story takes now…stay tuned!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Akshay's home..**_

As Ruhana got unconscious, seeing the drawing made by palak, Akshay lifted her in his arms and made her lie comfortably in his guest room. He then asked Vinaya to stay with her while he went to look at palak.

 _ **Palak's room..**_

She was hugging her teddy and crying and silently complaining….

" _Di ne mujhe nahi pehchana….aise kaise kar skti hain wo…aaj tak kabhi aisa nahi hua ki Di ne aisa kiya.."_ she was crying.

AKshay entered the room and smears her head…she looked up and complained…

" _Dost…tum aa gaye! Tumne dekha Di ne mujhe nai pehchana. Mujhse baat bhi nahi ki….buri hain wo! Bahut buri!"_ she said while hugging him.

He didn't say a word and let her cry. It was a hope for him that now, maybe she recognized her sister and so it could be easier for him to bring her back. He smeared her head, when she parted the hug…and looked at him…

" _tumne di ko kuch bola kyun nahi? Tumhe maine bataya tha na ki wo meri di hain….Di kahan hain?"_ she asked.

He cupped her face…. _"palak, tumhari Di ki tabiyat thik nahi hain. Wo aaram kar rahi hain."_ He said calmly.

She looked at him…. _"han,wo …un bure logon ki wajah se aisa hua….hai na! Unhone Di ko bahut dard diya!"_ she said, with a tinch of pain in her voice..

Akshay knew that this was the reason that affected her badly. He cupped her face….

" _main tumhari di ko thik karunga, lekin tum meri baat maanogi?"_ he looked at her.

Palak nods her head…. _"Han….main ….main tumhari sab baat maanungi, lekin tum Di ko thik kar do…please."_ She held his hand.

He nods…. _"okay…toh ab tum yahin raho. Jab tak main nahi kahunga tum apni di ke paas nai jaogi."_

" _but this is not fair. Mujhe di ke paas jana hain."_ She said sadly.

Akshay sighed and cupped her face…. _"tum chahti ho na tumhari Di thik ho jaye?"_ She nods positively while he smiled and then patted her cheeks…

" _toh fir meri baat maano. Abhi tum unke paas nahi jaogi. "_ he said.

Palak reluctantly agreed to him. He patted her head and left the room.

 _ **Guest Room**_

Vinaya was sitting beside Ruhana but seemed a little worried. She could see Ruhana's face expressions changing, showing that she's in some kind of pain. Akshay entered the room and found his friend upset. He sat beside her…

" _Kya baat hai Vinaya? Pareshan kyun ho?"_

" _Akshay…..akshay aaj phir mujhe Ruhana ke chehre par wahi darr dikhayi de raha hain jo aaj se 4 mahine pehle tha. Dekho na kitni pareshan lag rahi hain."_ She said looking at her friend.

Akshay watches her keenly. Even he could feel some fear and pain on her face, which was aftereffect of the drawing Palak made. He looked at Vinaya…

" _Vinaya….hume kuch toh karna hoga. Hume Ruhana ko us haadse se bahar laana hoga. Us haadse ka asar palak par bhi pada hain. Shayad usne un logon ko Ruhana ke sath zabardasti karte hue dekh liya ho! Isliye wo bhi kabhi kabhi ghabra jati hain."_ He said.

" _haan lekin agar Ruhana kuch bata na payi toh?"_ she asked worriedly.

" _Usey batana hoga Vinaya….varna wo darr humesha ke liye uske mann mein reh jayega. Yeh karna zaruri hain yaar."_ He tried convincing her.

Vinaya noded… _:Thik hain….tumhe jo thik lagta hai , tum wo karo."_

But suddenly, they heard a loud scream from Ruhana….She had been by then holding her tummy, as if someone had stabbed her….

" _Please mat maaro!"_

" _Don't do this!"_

" _Mumma…bachaao!"_

She was shouting which shocked both Akshay and Vinaya. Vinaya hurriedly moved to her and caressed her head

" _ruhana shant ho ja….koi nahi hai yahan!"_

Ruhana blinked open her eyes and held Vinaya's hand….

" _Nai….wo….wo log mujhe maar denge. Unke paas chaaku hai….nai, pehle unko yahan se jaane ko bolo."_ She pointed towards her door, as if someone was really there, but there was noone. Vinaya cupped her face….

" _Koi nahi hai Roo….tumne bura sapna dekha hoga."_ She tried convincing her and then made her drink some water. She calmed down a bit.

She looked around and found herself in a room. She looked at vinaya…

" _Hum kahan hain?"_

" _Hum mere dost ke ghar hain. Aaj hum yahin rukenge…okay!"_ she said looking at her as she thought that Ruhana would ask her to leave from there but, to her surprise, she readily agreed.

Vinaya gave her some medicines, and asked her to rest. Due to the effects of medicines, Ruhana slept again. Vinaya turned to Akshay…

" _Ab batao, kya karna chahiye, us haadse ki kuch yaadein fir taaza ho gayi hain."_ She said.

Akshay looked at her… _"Can you tell me exactly kya hua tha!"_ he asked.

Vinaya looked at Ruhana….

" _I don't know what exactly happened, but mujhe bas itna pata hai ki she was badly injured, even stabbed in her stomach."_ She said.

Even Akshay was not unaffected by the pain she went through. He asked Vinaya to rest and moved out. He went into Palak's room and saw her awake. She looked at him…She longed to ask for her sister… He sat on the bed, and she kept her head in his lap. They didn't knew since when, but it was a routine since a few months that she would sleep keeping her head in his lap, and he used to caress her head until she falls asleep, yet he never made her lie on the cushion even when she's asleep, and would sleep in the sitting position.

.

 _ **Later that Night…**_

Ruhana was sleeping in her room, when something striked her and she suddenly woke up with a jerk. She was brathing heavily and some visuals flashed in her eyes, which disturbed her.

.

And on the other hand, Palak too, woke up with a jerk, for she felt uneasy in her sleep. Even Akshay woke up to see her so uncomfortable.

.

But , they both were in a state not to speak…

.

 **A/N: Okay, so did you like the update?**

 **Why did Ruhana acted weirdly? Why both Ruhana and Palak woke up with a jerk?**

 **What connects them both?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:Hello, I am back with another update. Hope you guys like it, specially, my little sister.**

 **Happy Reading.**

Palak and Ruhana woke up at the some time. Ruhana was breathing heavily as something striked her real hard, maybe from her past. She looked around and wiped off her sweat and looked around. She seemed fearful. On the other hand, Palak too wokeup with a jerk, which woke up Akshay too. He got worried seeing her….

" _Palak, kya hua?"_ he asked.

" _Di….di kahan hain? "_ she asked the same question again.

She wanted to meet her sister, Though she didn't remember what exactly happened, but she knew her sister was in immense pain. Tension lines were visible on akshay's face, when Palak held his hand…

" _Dekho dost, mujhe Di ke paas jaana hain. Agar wo log wapas aa gaye toh? "_ she asked being fearful.

" _Kaun aayega Palak?"_ he asked calmly.

" _Pata nahi…..par wo log bahut bure hain. Please Di ko bacha lo."_ She said.

He nodded and held her hand and moved towards the guest room. They were shocked to see Ruhana, sitting shocked and still breathing heavily. Vinaya was not to be seen around. Palak rushed to her sister and kept her hand on her shoulder, which made Ruhana shout…

" _chhodo! Leave me!"_

She shouted and jerked her hand while palak just watched her with teary eyes. …

" _Di, aap mujhe kaise bhul sakti ho? Aap hi kehti thi na ki Palak tu toh meri jaan hain….fir aap apni jaan….apni choti ko kaise bhul sakti ho?"_ she said as Ruhana looks at her, as if she was trying to recognize her, but she couldn't.

Here, Vinaya who as busy on a call , came rushing hearing Ruhana's voice. She went to her and tried calming her down. Ruhana hugged her and pointed at both Akshay and Palak…

" _pehle inko bolo ki yeh yahan se jaaye."_ She looked at them fearfully.

Both Akshay and Vinaya exchanged glances and Akshay ensures her with his eyes and asks her to talk to her. She agrees and he leaves with Palak.

Moving outside the room, Palak jerks his hand and shouts at him….

" _tum kuch bhi nahi kar rahe. Tumne dekha na Di kitni pareshan thi, fir bhi tumne kuch nahi kiya…..I hate you!"_

And she rushed to her room. Akshay sat on the couch helplessly and thought about both the sisters. They were in such a pain, that he can't even imagine. He sat holding his hea din his hands.

 _ **Guest Room…**_

Vinaya was trying to calm down Ruhana, but she was still disturbed. She looked at Vinaya….

" _Vinaya…please yahan se chalo na. Mujhe darr lag raha hain."_ She said.

Vinaya cupped her face…. _"bhi bahut raat ho gayi hai Roo….hum kal morning mein ghar chalenge….okay!"_

" _Lekin mujhe abhi jaana hain."_ She said holding her hands.

" _Hum abhi nahi jaa sakte. Sab pareshan ho jayenge."_ She tried to convince her, but Ruhana was adamant to go away from there.

Vinaya injected a sedative on her arm and Ruhana went unconscious. She made her sleep and went out looking for Akshay and saw him thinking something. He looked at her as he felt her presence. She said….

" _usy sedative deke sula diya hai. But hume jaldi kuch karna hoga."_ She said.

" _haan Vinaya….karna hi usse directly baat karna thik hoga?"_ he asked.

" _pata nahi Akshay….maine jitni baar pucha, wo kuch nahi bata paayi."_ She said.

Akshay thought something…. _"hmm…iska matlab mujhe apne tareeke se kuch karna hoga."_

" _You mean hypnotism?"_ She asked.

He nodded…. _"yeah…no other option we have."_

Vinaya sighed….. _"okay ! Jo tumhe karna hai karo. "_

Akshay looked at her her. He knew how worried she was. Even he was worried for Palak, for he knew that if Ruhana will be okay, Palak , too will turn okay. He patted Vinaya's shoulder and asked her to rest, as he was going to think what he has to do. She nodded and left to the guest room.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Vinaya and Akshay were in Ruhana's Room, and Ruhana was semi-conscious. That's when Akshay called her and she responded. He had made such an environment that she just agreed to do what he said. He clicked on the right nerve and took her to the time 6 months back.

 _ *** Flashback Starts***_

It was Vinod and Sandhya's wedding anniversary and their daughter had kept a small party for them. It was Palak's idea and Ruhana agreed to it. It was even an surprise for their parents and they were happy with that. They had invited some of her father's business friends and some close relatives. It was evening time and the party was in full swing. Ruhana and Palak were busy with the guests, when something striked Ruhana's mind and she went to other side of the house to get something. But to her utter surprise, that side was dark. She thought…

" _Arey, maine toh sab jagah ki lights on ki thi , yahan par kisne band ki? Kahin kisi servant ne toh nahi!...Haan wahi ho sakte hain. But maine toh sabko kaha tha ki ek bhi light off nahi honi chahiye….fir bhi….yeh log bhi na!"_

She moved to switch on the light, when she felt an unknown hand slipping around her waist. As it was dark, she couldn't see who it was, but tried to jerk the hand, but all went in vain as the grip was strong and pulled her into an enclosed room.

.

.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

And suddenly, Ruhana woke up with a jerk. Both Akshay and Vinaya glanced at her, as she sat up holding her head in hands and was crying.

Akshay tried asking her , but she jerked his hand as well. Vinaya tried to calm her and asked Akshay to ask her after some time.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay….so a bit of flashback is out.**

 **What exactly happened? Stay tuned for next.**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello….I am back with another update. Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you all like the new one as well.**

 **Happy Reading.**

Ruhana woke up with a jerk and shouted aloud, shocking both Akshay and Vinaya. Vinaya asked him to do his interrogation later. He agrees and left the room. Ruhana cries as she remembered something from her past. She was breathing heavily when Vinaya pats her back to calm her. Ruhana hugged her….

" _Wo log fir se aa gaye….wo fir se kuch karenge."_ She replied scaredly.

Vinaya sat beside her and cupped her face…. _"koi nahi hai yahan Ruhana. …Koi bhi nahi..shant ho ja!"_

" _Vinaya maine tujhe kaha tha, mujhe yahan nahi rehna. Please ghar chal. …Mujhe yahan darr lagta hai. "_ Ruhana cried hugging her.

Vinaya was in a fix, she calmed her down and said… _"thik hai, hum sham ko ghar jayenge, lekin pehle mujhe yeh batao, ki tum chillayi kyun? Aur tumhare sath tab hua kya tha?"_ she asked and watched her expressions changing.

Ruhana jerked her hands and turned to the other side. The pain and fear was clearly visible on her face. Vinaya kept her hand on her shoulder….

" _Relax Ruhana….you can tell me."_

Ruhana turned to her side, and vinaya could note the wetness under her eyes. She wiped off her tears and Ruhana seemed to be lost…

 _ ***Flashback Begins***_

Ruhana and Palak were busy attending the guests for their parents's anniversary party, when Ruhana noted that despite of her orders, some lights were switched off. She asked her sister to look after the guests and went to switch off the lights.

As she walked over to the area, it was pitch dark when she suddenly felt a hand on her waist. She couldn't see the face of the person, neither she could scream as they pulled her into a room. They wew four people, one guy being her childhood friend and 3 more people, who she seemed to know, but they were in a different mood that day.

She looked at her friend…. _"what are you upto?"_ she shouted on him.

" _jo mujhe bahut pehle kar dena chahiye tha…."_ He said.

" _No Rohit, you can't!"_ she screamed out of he didn't seem to listen. Rohit was her childhood buddy. In his heart, he liked ruhana, and when he told her, she said she didn't looked at him that way. He held her hairs tight…

" _aaj main tumhe bataunga ki kisi ka dil todne ka dard kya hota hai…..us din tumne mujhe thukraya than a, ab yeh samaaj tumhe thukrayega."_ He said as he pushed her on the bed with a force.

She tried to scream but someone stopped her by hurting on her neck with a knife. Tears rolled down her eyes as she couldn't believe that her own friend would do something like this. She tried to free herself, but he pinned her to the bed locking her hands in his and was kissing her. She couldn't scream to let anyone know about what was happening with her.

Adding to it, when she tried to escape, one of them stabbed a knife in her stomach making her unable of taking a step and they used her for their fun. All she could do was to cry.

.

She didn't know when they left her in that room, but when she opened her eyes , she found herself lying into a pool of her own blood, and felt someone crying.

.

 _ **Flashback Ends***_

It was palak, who saw her sister lying in that dark room after which she got fainted. Ruhana, who had no power to stand or speak, also fainted. Hearinf palak's shout, their parents rushed to them and found them unconscious. Both of them were taken to hospital, where Ruhana was admitted and because of loss of blood, she went into coma. And palak, when conscious, asked for her sister and it seemed that what all she saw had impacted her mind deeply.

.

.

Akshay was shocked to know everything. Vinaya had managed to get everything recorded from Ruhana. And then gave her tranquillers to sleep. Both of them were thinking what they could do next. They needed Ruhana to identify Palak, which could count as a positive point for Palak's improvement. Akshay asked some time to think what he could do for them and left the place.

.

.

 **A/N: so, the past is out. Lemme know , if you like it.**

 **Short chapter I know…but next chapter will have sisters moments for sure.**

 **Please R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I am back with another update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Here comes the next! Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Akshay was shocked to know the truth. He sat on the couch …

" _Itna dard….koi dost itna dard kaise de sakta hain?"_ he asked.

" _Pata nahi Akshay….main….main toh sehem hi gayi thi…uski haalat dekhkar. "_ Vinaya said.

" _5 mahine tak wo coma mein thi. Aur jab uthi toh usey kuch yaad nahi."_ Vinaya said in a sad voice.

" _Lekin ab hum kya karein? Usey kisi bhi tarah sab kuch yaad karna hi hoga."_ He said.

Vinaya was about to say something when they heard Palak…. She was shouting at Rekha Kaki…

" _Mujhe Di ke paas jaana hain. Jaane do."_

" _Wo meri behen hain. Abhi nahi pehchan rahi, but wo apni gudiya ko nahi bhul sakti…samjhi aap!"_ she was trying to free her hand from Rekha kaki's grip.

" _Nahi bitiya, wo beemar hain…unhe aaram karne do."_ She said.

" _Main unhe pareshan nahi karungi…mujhe bas meri di ke paas jaana hai."_ She said

" _Rekha kaki…jaane do usey."_ Akshay said and Palak rushed to him…

" _Dekho dost…maine tumhari baat maan li…ab mujhe di ke paas jaane do."_ She said.

" _par palak…"_ he tried to explain but Vinaya gestured him to stop and turned to Palak…

" _Aapko Di ke paas jaana hai?"_ she asked.

" _haan, I promise main unhe pareshan nahi karungi."_ She nodded like a kid.

Vinaya smiled and asked her to go in. Palak smiled and rushed into guest room. Akshay looked at her..

" _Ye tumne kya kiya Vinaya….usey jaane kyun diya?"_

" _Kyunki wo uski behen hai Akshay. Shayad Palak ke uske paas rehne se usey kuch yaad aaye."_ She said.

" _Par tumne dekha than a ki Ruhana ne kal kaise react kiya tha?"_ he asked worriedly.

" _Haan Akshay lekin Palak sure hai ki wo uski behen hai. Palak ka dimag bachchon jaise ho gaya hai lekin wo apni behen ko ache se jaanti hai. Shayad dono ke sath rehne se dono ki haalat mein sudhar ho jaye."_ She said.

Akshay seemed to think and then nodded.

.

 _ **Guest Room..**_

Palak entered inside the room. She saw Ruhana sleeping. She went to have a close look at her face. She forwarded her hand to touch her forehead but then pulled herself back. She climbed the bed and sat beside her holding her hand. She clutched it tight, but it didn't affect Ruhana as she was under the effect of tranquillers. She looked at her….

" _Dii…utho na …..aap apni gudiya ko kaise bhul sakte ho? Aap toh kehte they na ki chahe kuch ho jaye, aap mujhse door nahi jaoge…fir bhi aap chale gaye mujhe chhodkar. Aapko meri yaad nahi aayi…"_ She said looking at her.

" _Aap mujhse baat bhi nahi karogi Di…."_ She said holding her hand. She had tears in her eyes.

As she was sitting there she felt a movement in her hand. She looked to find Ruhana coming into conscious. She left her hand and was keenly looking at her sister. She wished that she wakes up only to hug her and promise her that she won't leave her alone.

.

Ruhana blinked open her eyes and felt a striking pain in her head. She closed her eyes and painful sigh escaped her mouth. Palak immediately held her hand…

" _Di , kya hua?"_

Palak looked at her. She didn't tried to jerk her hand. In a weak voice, she could only ask for water. Palak filled the glass with water and forwarded it to Ruhana. She drank the water and Palak kept the glass back.

Ruhana looked at her keenly as if was trying to recognize her. Since that incident, all she remembered was that dark night. She had even forgotten her parents and now this girl claimed to be her sister. Palak glanced at her…

" _Di, aap mujhse baat nahi karoge? Main …main aapki gudiya hoon. Aap mujhe kaise bhul sakte ho."_ She said while Ruhana continued to look at her. She didn't speak a word. She was just looking at her. Palak took her hand in hers…

" _Di, kuch toh bolo….aise chup kyun ho? Pehle toh aap kahin chali gayi aura b aap mujhse baat bhi nahi kar rahi. This is not fair… kuch toh bolo."_ She said tugging her hands.

Ruhana just looked at her. It seemed that she now started feeling okay with her. Slowly, she grips palak's hands in hers. Getting the familiar and warm touch , Palak hugs her hiding her face in her neck. She , too, hugs her back, this time surprising her, because at first she jerked even her hand, when she tried to call her Di. It seemed to be relieving for both of them as though they were far but something had brought them closer. Ruhana didn't remember her little sister but it was soothing to be in a hug. They parted the hug and a silent conversation was on between the sisters.

.

.

Both Akshay and Vinaya were a bit relaxed to see them together. Vinaya smiles….

" _Ab humara kaam aasan ho jayega."_

He glanced at her and nodded in agreement.

.

 **A/N: A sisters moment as promised! Hope you guys like it.**

 **Now, when sisters are together, will it be easier to revive them?**

 **What will be the next step by AKshay and Vinaya?**

 **Stay tuned to know more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here's a new update. Hope you guys like it. Let's hop to the story…**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter.**

 _ **Guest Room..**_

Palak and Ruhana were still sitting in the room. Palak was talking to her while she was just staring blankly on the empty wall. Palak looked at her and nudged her..

" _Dii….aap meri baat sun rahi ho na!"_ she asked.

Ruhana looked at her with a blank face while Palak held her hand…

" _Uffo di….humesha ki tarah aap aaj bhi meri baat pe dhyan nahi de rahi ho…"_ she said.

Ruhana tapped on her head… _" Sorry…kya bol rahi thi tum?"_ she asked.

Palak glanced at her….. _"Main bol rahi thi ki hum ghar jaate hain. Main dost ko bolti hu ki wo hume ghar pe chhod de….Mumma papa ne mujhe uske sath bhej diya….lekin ab aap aa gayi ho na….ab aap mumma papa ko mana lena….please di!"_ She said.

Ruhana nodded…. _"thik hain."_

Palak smiled widely…. _"toh aap yahan baitho, main dost se baat karke aati hun. "_ she said and rushed to AKshay.

.

Akshay and Vinaya were sitting in the hall when Palak rushed to him. She looked at Akshay….

" _Dost mujhe tumse baat karni hain."_

" _Kya hua?"_ he asked.

" _Wo….mujhe aur di ko ghar jaana hain."_ She said.

" _Ghar! Ruhana ne kuch bola?"_ he enquired.

" _Nahi…pata nahi …Di ko kya ho gaya…..aajkal wo kuch bolti hi nahi hai. Kya hua unhe?"_ she asked innocently.

Akshay looked at her…. _"Kuch nahi hua….wo thik ho jayegi."_ He assured her.

" _Pakka!"_ she asked him.

" _Haan…main koshish kar raha hoon."_ He said.

Palak smiled…. _"Mujhe pata hai….thankyou dost."_ She kissed on his cheek and rushed to Ruhana.

Vinaya and Akshay shared glances. Vinaya seemed worried…

" _Akshay...Ruhana itni aasani se kaise maan sakti hain….i mean kal tak wo apne parents ko bhi nahi pehchan rahi thi."_ She said.

" _Main jaanta hoon , wo sab Ruhana ne Palak ke liye kaha hoga. "_ he said.

" _Par usey toh kuch yaad nahi Akshay…."_ She said.

Akshay turned to her…. _"Vinaya…tumne dekha tha na kaise wo dono ek dusre ke sath comfortable thi….Shayad Ruhana ko kuch ehsaas hua ho…dekhna dono jaldi thik ho jayengi."_ He assured her while she nodded.

.

Meanwhile, their attention as drawn by Palak, who brought Ruhana out of the room on her insistence. Ruhana was constantly denying that she didn't want to go out, but Palak was adamant and took her into the garden. Akshay and Vinaya followed them. The sight in front of them made them smile. They assumed it to be some joke cracked by Palak and Ruhana was laughing. Watching them from a distance, Palak pulled both Akshay and Vinaya into the garden.

As they were talking around, it suddenly started to rain. Palak jumped with happiness. Ruhana moved inside followed by Vinaya. But when Akshay pulled her inside, she jerked his hand and went on in the rain. He glanced at her. He smiled and she pulled him with her.

.

But something surprised them…..It was Ruhana who was calling Palak.

" _Mannu…barish mein zyada nahi bheegna! Chalo andar!"_ she shouted.

That was surprising for both Vinaya and Akshay, as it was a sudden change in her. Ruhana used to call Palak as Mannu. Even Palak was surprised to hear that. She rushed to her…

" _Aapne mujhe pehchan liya….! Yay!"_ she hugged her.

Palak then turned to Akshay…

" _Dekha dost, maine kaha tha na ki Di mujhe pehchan lengi…dekho pehchan liya…"_ she had a smile on her face.

Akshay too smiled and Ruhana took Palak inside. Akshay too went to change. Later after dinner, when the four of them were sitting together, Akshay questioned something which surprised both the sisters.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay..a short update! Sorry about that!**

 **But I hope my little sister like it.**

 **What did Akshay asked them? Will everything be okay?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello… I am back with another update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on last chapter.**

 **Happy Reading..**

 _ **Akshay's home..**_

Vinaya, Ruhana, Akshay and Palak were sitting to have lunch. Ruhana was silent, maybe thinking something. Palak nudged her by tapping on her shoulder..

" _Kya hua Di? Kya soch rahi ho?"_

Ruhana sshivered at the sudden touch…Palak looked at her..

" _Arey di…main hoon. Kya soch rahi ho?"_

" _Kuch nahi."_ Ruhana gave a brief answer.

" _Main kuch puchun?"_ Akshay questioned.

" _Haan dost…pucho na!"_ Palak chuckled.

Akshay smiled… _"Aap dono ghar jana chahte hain?"_

" _Ghar! "_ palak chuckled.

" _Hum char jayenge? Sachi?"_ Palak looked at him. He nodded. Palak chuckled with happiness but Ruhana was silent. He looked at her…

" _Kya hua? TUmhe ghar nahi jana?"_ he asked.

She didn't replied. He kept his hand on her shoulder and she suddenly jerked….

" _Nahi jaana mujhe kahin….ghar nahi jaana."_ She said and moved into th guest room.

Vinaya and Akshay shared glances and Palak rushed to her.

.

 _ **Guest Room..**_

Palak rushed inside…

" _Di kya hua? Kyun nahi jana ghar?"_

" _Mannu….maine kaha na main wahan nahi jaungi….wo ….wo log fir se aa jayenge."_ She said.

" _Nahi aayenge di…..koi nahi aayega. Aur fir dost chal rahe hai na humare sath."she said._

"Tera dost unka kuch nahi bigad sakta mannu."she said.

" _karega di….main kabse aapka wait kar rahi hu….ab hum ghar chalte hain na…mumma papa ne pata nahi kyun mujhe yahan chhoda hai….chalo na di….please"_ she said.

Ruhana looked at her. Her trance was broken by Akshay..

" _Aapki mannu bilkul thik keh rahi hai. Aapne apni behen ko pehchan liya. Ab waqt hai aage badhne ka….jaanta hoon jo aapke sath hua wo bhulana aasan nahi , lekin aage toh badhna padega. Aapke parents aapki raah dekh rahe hain…."_ He said.

She looked at him and Vinaya. Vinaya went to her…

" _Ruhana, akshay thik keh raha hain….please chal….ghar chalte hain. Ab sab thik ho jayega. Trust me."_ She said.

Ruhana reluctantly agreed. Palak was happy. She hugged Akshay and moved to her room. He followed her and watched her taking out her things. Maybe it was wrong on his part to bring her at his home. What she actually needed was her family. But in the last six months, she was the only family for him.

From waking her in the morning to putting her to sleep was his daily routine. To calm her down while she was angry and her chuckling when she got the things of her taste was now a part of his life. No matter, wherever he was, he used to be with her in the moments she needed him. Her sadness made him sad and her happiness was his reason to smile.

He was just watching her when caught a glance of him….She chuckled…

" _Dost! Bahar kyun khade ho? Aao na….dekho meri packing mein help karo na. Humesha tumhi toh karte ho."_ She said.

He smiled. She said the truth. In the last six months, if he took her anywhere, it was his duty to pack her stuff. He started helping her silently. She noted his silence…

" _Aaj tum kuch bolte kyun nahi? Roz toh kuch na kuch bolte rehte ho? Bolo na!"_ she said holding his hand.

He smiled lightly… _"Kuch nahi…jaldi chalo, varna hum late ho jayenge."_

Saying so, he left the room. He found Vinaya outside the door. She noted him…

" _Kya hua? Tumne hi ghar jaane ka idea diya tha."_ She said.

" _han Vinaya…lekin abhi pata chala ki kitni aadat ho gayi hai mujhe uski….uska nahi pata, par meri zindagi ka ek hissa ban gayi hai wo."_ He said.

" _Jaanti hoon. Sabse zyada bharosa hai usey tum par. Par abhi wo thik nahi hai Akshay."_ She said.

" _Isi baat ka toh dukh hai Vinaya. Lekin ummeed hai ki shayad wo mujhe yaad rakhe…"_ he said.

Vinaya tapped on his shoulder…. _"I hope aisa hi ho."_

Afterwards they left for their home.

 _ **Mehrotra Mansion..**_

The mansion was quiet. Sandhya was sitting in the living room while Vinod was talking over phone. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. Sandhya moved to open the door and was surprised to find Palak and Ruhana at the door.

" _Palak, Ruhana…..tum dono!"_ she had happy tears in her eyes.

Akshay and Vinaya followed them. Vinod was also surprised. He turned to Akshay..

" _Doctor Akshay….aap yahan?"_

" _Haan uncleji…..actually mujhe laga ki Palak ko aap sabke beech rehna chahiye. Jab Ruhana aur Palak ek duje ko pehchan gayi, toh mujhe laga , aapke paas rahengi toh yeh dono jaldi thik ho jayengi. Isliye main inhe yahan le aaya."_

" _Haan aunty…Akshay thik keh raha hain. HUmare treatments toh chalte rahenge. But yeh dono ko aapki zarurat hai."_ She said.

Palak was rushing up the stairs , but suddenly , out of nowhere, they heard a scream…

" _Maaa…"_ it was all could be heard.

Sandhya got panic and Akshay rushed towards the voice. They saw Ruhana unconscious. He lifted her in his arms and took her to her room as Vinod told him.

.

A few hours later, something surprised them…

.

.

 **A/N: Okay, another rupdate. Short I know….sorry for that.**

 **But will be ending it soon.**

 **Hope you people like it.**

 **Please R &R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello…I am back with another update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter. Here's the new one.**

 **Happy Reading..**

 _ **Mehrotra House**_

Ruhana was lying on the bed. Palak was sitting next to her. She was scared to hear the loud scream few hours ago. She was even more scared when she saw Ruhana unconscious. Her mom tried to calm her. But it had been three hours since then and Ruhana was not awake yet. Palak looked at her mom…

" _Mumma, Di ko kya hua? Inhe bolo ki wo uth jaye."_ She said.

Sandhya just patted her head. Getting no answer from her mother she moved to Akshay who was sitting the hall. She moved to him…

" _Dost, Di ko kya hua? Tumne fir se unko koi dawai di jaise tum mujhe dete ho?"_ she asked.

Akshay just looked at her. Indeed, he used to inject her a medicine to keep her calm. He smiled… _"haan, tumhari di behosh ho gayi thi na. Isliye abhi unko maine medicine di hai…thodi derr mein thik ho jayegi."_ He said.

" _toh wo kab uthegi?"_ he asked innocently.

He looked at Vinaya and Vinaya said… _"palak, abhi kuch derr mein. Chalo, tab tak tum bhi aaram kar lo."_ She said.

" _Nahi, mujhe di ke paas hi rehna hain."_ She said and rushed into Ruhana's room.

 _ **An hour later..**_

Ruhana woke up from her sleep, or say, she gained consciousness. She found Palak sleeping beside her and she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She looked around and found Sandhya on the door. She rushed to her daughter…

" _Tu thik hai na beta? Pata hai main kitna ghabra gayi thi?"_ she said tearily.

" _Main thik hu."_ She answered calmly.

Sandhya kissed on her forehead…. _"Bhagwan ka shukr hai ki tu thik hai. Tu achanak se behosh ho gayi thi toh main ghabra gayi thi."_ She said.

A few blur images flashed in front of her eyes. She held her head as she felt a striking pain. Vinaya entered hearing Ruhana's scream and calmed her giving her a tablet. Sandhya looked at her…

" _Isey kya hua beta?"_

" _Sar dard hain aunty, thik ho jayega. Lagta hai phir se kuch yaad aa gaya isey."_ Vinaya said.

" _Main thik hoon Vinaya."_ Ruhana said in a calm voice.

Vinaya looked at her…. _"Are you okay?"_

Ruhana nodded….. _"Haan. I think so. Tum ho, mom dad hain….toh m okay."_

Vinaya looked at her surprised as she didn't remembered a few days back. Maybe as its said, it was the result of her meeting with palak or as its said , some things happens instantly. Maybe her previous rememberance was painful, but this time , she remembered slight about herself. Vinaya smiles. Meanwhile, Akshay and Vinod too made there way in the room. Vinaya turned to Akshay…

" _Akshay, I guess, Ruhana will be okay soon."_ Saying so , she explained about how calm she was even after waking up from her sleep. He smiled a bit.

" _I knew aisa hi hoga. Palak kahan hain?"_ he looked around and found her sleeping. He smiled at her and then both Vinaya and Akshay took their leave from Mehrotra family. Akshay had already told Sandhyaji about the precautions she needed to take.

Ruhana turned to her mom…. _"Maa….mujhe bhookh lagi hain…."_

" _Tu fresh ho ja. Main khana lagati hoon."_ Sandhya said patting her cheeks.

Ruhana nods and moves into the washroom to have a quick shower. Here, Palak wakes up and finds herself in Ruhana's room. She looks around and finds Ruhana tieing her hair. She was in her casual top and shorts. She looked at her…

" _Di, kahan ja rahi ho?"_

" _kahin nahi mannu….."_ she replied.

Palak then drags her to her room. Sandhyaji brough food for them into Palak's room. Ruhana seemed to be a bit normal yet Palak was not. She was still a bit annoying and irritated, but was all quiet when either Akshay and Ruhana were around.

.

The days started passing. One day, the four of them were sitting in the garden when Akshay entered the main gate. Palak chuckled watching him and rushed to him. She complained to him that he didn't came to meet her for a week. He was a good friend for her..He looked at her..

" _Tumne mujhe miss kiya?"_ he asked.

" _Han…tum mere dost jo ho….aur doston ko miss karte hain na…"_ she replied innocently.

He smiles… _"acha toh chalo aaj main tumse hi milne aaya hoon…lekin uske pehle mujhe uncle se baat karni hain."_ He said.

She glared at him….. _"huh…karlo tum baat…jab free ho jao toh mere paas aa .."_ she said runs inside.

Ruhana smiles and walks behind her leaving her parents. Akshay talks to their father that he wanted to conduct some tests on palak and he needs to take Palak with him. He agreed. Sandhya was hesitant but then agreed.

Palak was excited to know that she will be going with her dost again. Sandhya asked Akshay to stay by dinner, so he was with the girls chatting. He found Ruhana more composed and cheerful than before. It seemed that she was coping up and smiling. On the other hand, Palak was still a kid nd he wanted her to be okay as soon as possible.

Amidst all this, Sandhya called them for dinner. He relished the food and thanked Sandhya. Taking her parents's permission, he took Palak with him.

.

.

 _ **3 Months Later..**_

A loud voice echoed in the house…

" _Mumma, Papa , Di….kahan ho sab log?"_

A girl entered the house, A guy followed her too, at whom she yelled…

" _Who are you? Kyun mera peecha kar rahe ho? Maine kaha na main tumko nahi jaanti."_

The guy's face fell, but someone calmed her.

.

.

 **A/N: 3 months leap…don't worry, sab bataungi.**

 **Firstly, whose this girl and guy? Is the guy really following her?**

 **What happened in the past three months?**

 **Stay tuned to know more.**

 **Please R &R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello Everyone.**

 **I am back with a new update. I know, I am super late lekin kya karu, was busy. But I have got this update for you….Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **Three months later..**_

A girl enters the house and shouts …

" _Mumma, Papa, Di….where are you?"_

" _Dekho na ….yeh aadmi kab se mere peeche pada hua hain…isey bolo mera peecha na kare!"_ she said.

Another girl came out hearing the voice…

" _Kya hua Mannu….kyun chilla rahi hain?"_

The girl hugs her …. _"Oho Di….dekho na yeh kitne din se mere peeche hain….isey bolo yahan se jaaye."_ She said.

" _Acha acha…pehle tu shant ho ja. Main isse baat karti hu."_ She said.

Meanwhile, they heard their mother…

" _Kya hua Ruhana? Kaun hain?"_ she asks coming to the door and looks at her daughter…

" _Arey palak, tu aa gayi…chal fresh ho ja…khana ready hai."_ She said.

It was Palak. She chuckled… _"Okay mom….main aayi. Aur di, isey ache se samjha dena."_ She said glancing at the person. Ruhana nodded and Palak rushed inside. Her mother followed her.  
Ruhana glanced at the person and invited him in. He refused but she caught his hand…

" _Jaanti hoon main tum roz yahan kyun aate ho...Sirf uski ek jhalak paane ke liye...hai na?"_ she asked.

He smiled. She made him sit on the swing…

" _tumne meri aur meri family ki bahut badi madad ki hain Akshay, lekin ….lekin main chahkar bhi tumhari koi madad nahi kar sakti. Palak toh…..wo toh tumhe pehchanne ki bhi koshish nahi karti. "_ she said.

Akshay let out a sad sigh…. _"Kuch kahaniyan adhuri hi reh jaati hain Ruhana. Shayad meri kismat mein adhuri kahaniyan aur kuch beete lamhe hi baaki hain."_ He said smiling sadly.

" _Lekin kyun? Tumhare samne tumhari puri zindagi hain….kab tak aise ghumte rahoge?"_ she asked.

" _Jab tak zindagi hai tab tak. Kyunki ab tumhari behen meri hi nahi aadat bhi ban chuki hain."_ He answered.

" _Yeh aadat thik nahi AKshay. Tum apni zindagi barbaad kar rahe ho!"_ she said.

He smiled…. _"MOhabbat mein kabhi kuch barbaad nahi hota. Tum tab samjhogi jab tumhe pyar hoga."_ He said and left.

Ruhaan sighed. She was tired of making him understand that he is wasting his time on Palak as she doesn't remember him. Yes! She had forgottent he person who was her dost, who cared for her like his own family member and that girl had forgotten him. Meanwhile, Palak called her and she went inside.

.

Akshay was walking towards his home when he found a couple wherein the girl was holding on to guy's hand firmly and they were walking. He remembered something from his past..

 _ ***Flashback begins***_

It was a stormy day outside and palak was adamant to go out. She moved to Akshay…

" _Dost, tumne kaha tha hum bahar jayenge. Chalo na!"_ she said.

" _Arey palak, dekho bahar kharab mausam hai. Hum kal jayenge."_ _He said._

" _Nahi….abhi jana hain….please chalo na!"_ she was adamant.

" _Nahi palak…aaj nahi ja sakte. Tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hain."_ He said.

Palak made a sad face and sat on the sofa. Akshay looked at her and smiled at her innocence. He then patted her head…

" _Chalo, ready ho jao. Chalte hain."_ He said.

Her eyes twinkled. She looked at him…. _"Sachi mein jayenge?"_

He nodded. She hugged him and left to get ready. As they walked out on the road. They went to the park first, had a stroll around and then she asked him to buy her icecream. He nodded and they walked to icecream stroll. Meanwhile, the weather grew bad and the storm raged. The thunder increased and it scared palak. She clinged to his arm while he slipped his arm around her waist to secure her. EH comforted her that it is okay and no one would harm her until he is there.

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

He came out of her trance on the sound of horn. He looked around to find that he was walking on the middle of the road. He took a side and sighed. He was so lost in his beautiful past that he forgot of his surroundings.

.

.

 _ **Mehrotra House..**_

After having dinner Palak was on the terrace. Her mother went up to the terrace with two glasses of milk. She found Palak staring at the stars….

" _Tu yahan akele kya kar rahi hain?"_

" _Kuch nahi mumma….aise hi."_ She replied.

" _teri behen kahan hain?"_ she asked.

" _Unko toh har waqt kuch kaam hota hain. Aap mujhe de do, main di ko bhi doodh pila dungi."_ She smiled.

Sandhya smiled…. _"Thik hain….waise bhi wo yahin aa rahi hogi."_ She said and left.

.

Palak was staring the sky when hand wrapped around her shoulders…She smiled…

" _Kya soch rahi hain?"_

" _Kuch nahi di."_ She replied.

" _Acha ab di se bhi nahi batana?"_ she asked.

Palak looked at her…. _"Pata nahi Di , bas aisa lagta hai jaise kuch chhoot raha hai."_ she said.

" _Aur wo kya?"_ she asked.

" _Pata nahi Di…..Wo jo banda mere peeche aaya tha, aisa lagta hai jaise main usey janti hu. Par fir bhi kuch samajh nahi aa raha."_ She said looking at her sister.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Samajhti hoon. Aisa hota hain. Tu zyada soch mat."_ She said.

" _Par di, wo humesha mere samne aa jata hai. Kehta hai main usey janti hu. Lekin mujhe kuch yaad nahi."_ She said.

Ruhana smiled..."Khud ko pareshan mat kar. Shayad wo tujhse juda hain isliye. _Dil se soch…jawab mil jayega."_ She said.

" _Lekin di….."_ but she paused.

Ruhana pulled her in a hug….. _"Itna mat soch. Jo hona hoga,hoga. Agar wo tere liye hai, toh tujhe khud samajh aa jayega."_

Palak nodded. Then they went off to sleep.

.

 _ **Akshay's home..**_

Akshay was sitting on the bed, or say was remembering his moments with his dost. He smiled as he remembered how adamant she used to be for narrating a story and every night he used to narrate a story of a princess or a fairy to her. She would sleep cozily with her head on his lap and he would sit whole night smearing her head.

He held a photograph in his hand…it was Palak's photograph when she was laughing at something he said and he clicked it. He smeared his thumb on the picture…

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

It was another fine day but it was continuously raining that day. By mistake, palak got drained in the rain and was getting scolded by him. She was smiling cutely for she loved when he used to scold her and then care simultaneously.

" _Palak, kitni baar samjhaya hai barish mein mat bheego. Samajh nahi aata."_ he shouted.

" _Sorry na…..wo mujhe barish pasand hai na …bheegne ka mann kiya."_ She replied innocently.

" _Palak! Barish mein bheegne se cold ho gaya toh? Main tumhari di ko kya bolunga?"_ he asked.

She giggled…. _"Di tumhe kuch nahi kahengi. Afterall tum mere dost ho."_ She said.

He smiled in anger…. _"Lekin agar tum apne is dost ko bhul gayi toh?"_

Palak smiled , moved closer to him and kissed on his cheek…. _"Palak apne dost ko nahi bhulegi. I promise!"_ she said and he smiled.

 _ ***flashback ends***_

He came out of his trance as a tear escaped his eyes. He glanced at the picture…

" _tum toh apna vada bhul gayi….apne dost ko hi bhul gayi."_ He said and snuggled the picture close to his heart and slept.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…So Palak is fine but has forgotten Akshay.**

 **But Akshay has not forgotten her…Will they unite ever?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Here's the new update.**

 **NaughtyPari – Your review made my day. :* Love you :***

 **Trio's angel – Thanksshh! :***

 **Happy Reading.**

It was another normal day but everyone in the Mehrotra family as relaxed being it a Sunday. Palak was sleeping lazily while Ruhana was trying to wake her up. It was almost 11 in the morning. Ruhana shaked her ….

" _Mannu…uth ja. 11 baj rahe hain."_

" _Kya di, aaj toh sone do."_ She turned to the other side.

" _Arey, sara din soti rahegi tohchutti enjoy kaise karegi? Main soch rahi thi ghumne jate hain."_ She said.

" _Arey di, baad mein jayenge…abhi sone do."_ Palak covered her face with blanket and slept.

Ruhana smiles….. _"thik hain….tu so ja. Main jaa rahi hu ghumne …..papa promised ki wo hume pani poori khilayenge. Chal tu so ja…"_

She walked out of the room. But palak woke up in an instant….

" _Arey main bhi hoon na."_

" _Kyun, tujhe sona nahi hai?"_ Ruhana questioned while smiling.

" _Pani puri khani ho aur main so jaun, aisa ho sakta hain?"_ she questioned and rushed into the washroom.

Ruhana laughed at her and moved out of the room. A while later, the four of them moved out of the house. Palak seemed happy to be out with her family. The went for shopping , had lunch and now they were strolling on the beach. Ruhana loved to sit around the shore while Palak loved to play with water. She asked Ruhana to join her but she silently denied. Meanwhile, as she was heading towards the water, she saw a girl and some stills flashed in her mind. It seemed that she had seen the same scene in front of her eyes…

 _ ***Flashback Begins***_

It was when Palak was living with Akshay. It was a cloudy day and Palak asked him to take her to the beach. At first , he denied , but then on her insistence , he agreed. They were strolling around the beach when Palak spotted a Pani puri stall and insisted to eat it. Akshay glanced at her…

" _Palak….abhi abhi tumhara gala thik hua hain. No pani puri!"_ he said.

" _Par dost! Mujhe pani puri khani hain…please!"_ she said.

" _Nahi …tumhe koi pani puri nahi milegi. Its not good for health."_ He said strictly.

" _Kuch nahi hoga na Dost….please."_ she insisted again holding his hand.

" _Palak! I promise hum pani puri khayenge lekin abhi nahi….baad mein!"_ he said.

She glanced at him angrily and leaves his hand with a jerk…

" _Huh…jao…mujhe tumse baat hi nahi karni….i hate you."_ she said and walked towards the shore. Akshay followed her asking her to stop but she was determined not to hear to him. But to his luck, he was able to catch her by her hand. She turned her face to other side. He smiled at her antics. She keenly looked at him…

" _tum zyada haso mat….main naraz hoon…samjhe!"_ she said.

" _Acha toh narazgi kaise door hogi?"_ he asked.

" _Rehne do….tum nahi maanoge…"_ she turned and walked towards the shore.

He ran to pace up with her and caught her wrist. ….

" _Okay okay…hum paani puri khayenge….lekin zyada nahi…."_ He said.

She glanced at him and he nodded a YES. She chuckled and hugged him…. _"Thank you dost!"_

He smiled at her excitement and took her to the pani puri stall.

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

Palak came out of the trance and saw that the same girl was moving towards some chaat stall. Suddenly, she felt some pain in her head. Ruhana held her and asked…

" _Kya hua Mannu?"_ she asked.

" _Pata nahi di…sar dard…"_ she said holding her head.

" _Aisa laga jaise yahan jo hua, wo maine pehle bhi dekha hai."_ She said.

Ruhana tried to calm her…. _"Chal shant ho ja…..dekh mumma- papa bula rahe hain."_

They saw their parents calling them and they moved back to home.

.

 _ **Akshay's Home…**_

Akshay was sitting in the hall lost somewhere. Rekha kaki came to him…

" _Kya akshay baba….kya haal bana diya ghar ka….?"_ She said cleaning the table.

Getting no reply from him , she looked at him….

" _Kya hua ? Dekh rahi hu, khoye rehte ho? Kya jaadu kar diya us bachchi ne? Wo toh chali gayi…par tum kahan kho gaye?"_ She said.

He came out of his trance…. _"Kya baat hai kaaki? Usey yaad kar rahi ho? Waise toh gussa karti ho uske upar?"_

" _Ab kya karu,….aadat ho gayi na usey dekhne ki…sunne ki…."_ She said.

He smiled lightly…. _"Aadat toh mujhe bhi ho gayi kaaki….lekin usey kuch yaad hi nahi."_ He said sadly.

" _Kya hua usey?"_ she enquired.

" _Wo sab bhul chuki hain…mujhe bhi. Ab toh main uske liye ek ajnabi hoon."_ He said

.

" _Pehle kaise dost kehke mere aas paas ghumti thi….ab mujhe pehchanti bhi nahi hain. Sab kuch bhool gayi hain wo…..wo lamhe jo humne sath guzaare, wo pal jahan usne mujhe humesha hasaya…..sab bhul gayi hai.."_ he smiled with teary eyes.

.

" _Kabhi kabhi zindagi dusra mauka bhi deti hain Akshay. Shayad tumhe bhi wo mauka mil jaye."_ A girly voice reached his ears. He looked up to find Ruhana on the door. He stood up and invited her in….

She walked to him…. _"Sach keh rahi hu Akshay. Palak bhale hi tumhe bhool gayi o, lekin tumhare sath bitaaye lamhe ab bhi uske mann mein zinda hain….Shayad yahi dor usey tumse jode hue hain."_ She said.

" _Par tum yeh kaise keh sakti ho?"_ he asked.

She smiled…. _"Usey jaanti hoon isliye thik keh rahi hoon. Tum chaho toh bahut kuch kar sakte ho."_ She said.

Akshay looked at her…. _"Wo thik toh hain na? "_

Ruhana smiled…. _"Bilkul thik hain. Aur jo thik nahi hain , wo tum hi thik kar sakte ho. Good luck."_

With this she left his house. He smiled and silently thanked her. Something had striked his mind.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay….here's the new update.**

 **What did Ruhana tend to say to Akshay? What's in his mind?**

 **Stay tuned to know more.**

 **Please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone…here is the new update.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter.**

 **Happy reading!**

It was a normal day and Palak was getting ready for her college. Her mom came to her room with milkshake in her hand. She looked at her…

" _Palak, jaane se pehle yeh milkshake khatam karke jana."_

" _Han Mumma…okay!"_ she replied.

" _Nahi nahi…tu mere samne pi…tujhpar bilkul vishwas nahi hai mujhe."_ She said.

" _Uffo…meri over dramatic maa ho aap…..mujhse achi toh di hain….ap unhe kuch nahi kehti."_ Palak said.

" _Wo teri tarah samajhdaar nahi hain na."_ Sandhya said.

Palak glanced at her then giggled…. _"Haan, ab wo toh hain …har koi Palak Mehrotra jaisa toh nahi ho sakta na!"_ and giggled.

Meanwhile, Ruhana entered in…. _"Kya kiya Palak ne?"_

" _Maine kya kiya? Ab har cheez main thodi karti hoon."_ Palak said eyeing at her sister.

" _Nai matlab…I thought tune kuch kaha?"_ Ruhana replied.

" _Han kaha na…."_ she glanced at her sister.

Ruhana looked at her questioningly. Palak smiled and moved towards her…

" _Maine yeh kaha ki ….Aap Palak ki tarah samajhdaar nahi ho."_ She shouted in her ear and ran out of the room. Ruhana held her ear and rushed behind her sister but she was quick enough to sit inside her dad's car, who was also leaving for office.

Ruhana smiled and their dad looked at them…. _"Yeh kya ho raha hain?"_

" _Kuch nahi dad…..Di pareshan kar rahi hain."_ Palak replied giggled.

Ruhana shaked her head…. _"Acha papa….i was saying ki sham ko jaldi aaiyega…party mein jana hain. Aur palle tu bhi jaldi aana."_

" _Mujhe nahi jana party mein!"_ she said carelessly.

" _Kyun nahi jana?"_ Ruhana asked.

" _I know…wo sab papa ki business parties hoti hain…..aur aapko friends mil jate hain…..main bore hoti hu….main nahi jane wali."_ Palak replied.

" _Acha baba thik hain…..dekhenge…abhi jao nai toh late ho jaoge aap dono."_ She said.

Nodding to her, her dad left to office dropping palak to her college.

.

Ruhana turned to move inside when someone tapped on her shoulder….She turned to find Akshay..

" _Akshay …..tum yahan?"_

" _Han Ruhana…..tumhe lagta hai ye plan kaam karega?"_ he asked.

Ruhana looked at him and invited him in. Ordering the maid to prepare 2 cups of coffee, she turned to him…

" _Tumhe kya lagta hai Akshay, main kuch aisa karungi jisse meri behen ko takleef ho?"_ she asked.

He nodded in a NO…. _"Lekin usey toh kuch yaad nahi."_

" _Jaanti hoon. Wo apni zindagi ka wo waqt bhool gayi hain jab wo tumhare sath thi, lekin akshay, wo pal uske mann mein aaj bhi kahin na kahin zinda hain."_ Ruhana said.

" _Tum hi batao, kya kabhi aisa nahi lagta as if you're seeing something which already happened?"_ she asked.

He seemed to think something… _"Haan Ruhana…..aisa hota hai._

She smiled…. _"Toh wahi samajh lo. You have to do everything you used to do for her. I know you can still manage with her. "_ she said.

.

Yes! It was her idea to him to organize a party…..Something to do in order to make Palak remember her forgotten past. He smiled looking at her…

" _Thanks Ruhana….i hope it works."_

She nodded and after sometime, he left from there.

.

The day passed …It was 4pm when Palak returned from college. She seemed tired and went to her room. Ruhana followed her in her room and asked her the matter to which she replied that she's okay but a bit tired. She asked her to rest and left the room.

.

 _ **Evening 7 pm..**_

Both the sisters were arguing as palak denied on going to the party.

" _Di…mujhe nahi jana. Aapko koi dost mil jayega….main kya karungi."_ She said.

" _Maza aayega yar…cha lab…ready ho ja"_ Ruhaana said.

" _Kya di….kitni ziddi ho ap! Maine kaha na…business parties are boring."_ Palak replied.

" _Arey baba…business party nahi hai…..ab chal…..varna fir rehte hain yahi….aur boring sa khana khayenge…..party mein toh maza kar nahi sakte."_ Ruhana said.

Palak looked at her….. _"Okay fine…..lekin you have to promise me something?"_

Ruhana glanced at her questioningly…She continued….

" _Jab main kahungi, tab hum ghar aa jayenge….okay?"_

Ruhana nodded. Palak hugged her and left to get ready. Ruhana sighed….

" _I'm sorry Mannu…..lekin yeh karna zaruri hain. Shayad jo main chahti hoon, wo ho jaye."_ She thought to herself and was hugged by Palak, who pulled her out of the house.

 _ **Rock Garden..**_

Ruhana and Palak reached there. Ruhana saw a friend and went to meet her. Palak was roaming around when she clashed with a person and was about to fall , but someone saved her. She closed her eyes, and when she felt , she is fine, she opened her eyes. The guy made her stand properly and that's when she noticed him and shouted….

" _Tumm!"_

 _._

" _Tum yahan bhi aa gaye? Kitni baar kahun ki main tumhe nahi jaanti….mera peecha karna chhodo."_ She shouted.

Hearing her , Ruhana came there….

" _Kya hua Palak?"_

" _Di dekho na…..yeh yahan bhi aa gaya…isse kaho mera peecha na kare…..pata nahi chahta kya hain?"_ she said angrily.

" _Tumhe chahta hoon."_ He said calmly.

She turned his gaze towards him…. _"What do you mean? Main tumhe jaanti tak nahi….pata nahi kyun mera peecha karte ho."_

" _Tum mujhe ache se jaanti ho…..yaad karne ki koshish karo…"_ he said looking into her eyes.

" _Nahi jaanti main tumhe….just leave me alone….chale jao yahan se.."_ Palak shouted.

Ruhana tried to calm her down but she sat on a chair holding her head. Akshay glanced at Ruhana who calmed him saying that she'll be fine. Akshay went down the memory lane..

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

Palak was alone at his home getting bored. As she could talk to Ruhana only when he was home, she was very angry with him. Reasons being that he didn't keep his promise to take him out for a stroll, neither he took her to meet her sister. She was sitting angrily when he came home.

She glanced at him and then moved ot her room. Akshay was puzzled. He followed her…

" _Kya hua Palak?"_

" _Tum jao….mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni…"_ she said.

" _Arey par hua kya?"_ he asked sitting on the bed.

" _Jaise tumhe kuch pata nahi….tum bahut bure ho dost!"_ she said.

He smiled… _"Arey par maine kya kiya?"_

" _tumne kya kiya? Tum vaade todte ho aur fir puchte ho kya kiya?_ Hate you!" she shouted .

He smiled. He understood why she was angry. But he was unable to fulfill her wish…

" _Sorry dost…lekin kuch zaroori kaam tha. Hum kal Ruhana se milne chalenge."_ He said.

" _Nai….ab mujhe nahi jana…..tumhare liye bas kaam important hai na….main nahi."_ She said angrily.

He glanced at her seeming to be lost.

" _Aisa nahi hai palak lekin kaam zaruri hota hain na…..aur phir tumhe main kaise bhool sakta hoon…jinse hum pyar karte hain unhe bhoolte thodi hain,"_ he said.

" _Par agar tum bhoool gaye toh?"_ she asked innocently.

" _Umm…toh tum rahogi na mujhe sab yaad dilwane ke liye….."_ he looked at her.

She seemed to think and chuckled…. _"han…bilkul….main thodi na tumhe bhulungi."_ She said.

He smiled and pulled out a present for her. It was a small teddy bear, getting which Palak chuckled and hugged him. But then, she parted the hug and asked….

" _lekin agar main bhool gayi toh?"_

" _Arey…aisa nahi hoga."_ He replied.

" _Agar ho gaya toh? Tum kya karoge?"_ she asked.

He looked at her…. _"Main tumhe kuch bhulne nahi dunga, aur agar tum bhul bhi gayi toh bhi apne is dost ko nahi bhulogi….mujhe pata hain."_ He said.

" _itna vishwas hain mujhpar?"_ she asked.

He nodded….. _"Haan …hain."_

She smiled and hugged him again and said…

" _Tum promise karo tum hamesha mere sath rahoge?"_ she parted the hug to look at him.

He smiled…. _"Humesha!"_

She smiled and then he took her for dinner.

 _ ***FlashbackEnds***_

He came out of his trance on the music and glanced to find her having pani puri with her sister. He stared at her…

" _Tum toh sach mein apne dost ko bhul gayi …..lekin….lekin maine promise kiya tha ki main humesha tumhare sath rahunga….humesha! I can wait!"_

He wiped off his tears. His friends asked him to sing. He glanced at Palak…

 _ **Na jee sakein yahan, na mar sakein yahan**_

Palak and Ruhana glanced at him…

 _ **Na jee sakein yahan, na mar sakein yahan**_

 _ **Hasne ki baat chhoro, na ro sakein yahan**_

 _ **To jaaye hum kahan, to jaaye hum kahan**_

 _ **To jaaye hum kahan**_

Palak glanced at him and walked to the counter of water. He fixed his gaze on her…

 _ **Yeh dard ki aahein juda huwi raahein**_

 _ **Bhula denge tumko sanam dheere dheere**_

She glanced at him again…

 _ **Mohabbat ke saare sitam dheere dheere**_

 _ **Bhula denge tumko sanam dheere dheere**_

 _ **Mohabbat ke saare sitam dheere dheere**_

As she was walking to Ruhana, he blocked her way and held her hands…

 _ **Abhi naaz hai toote dil ko wafa pe**_

 _ **Abhi naaz hai toote dil ko wafa pe**_

 _ **Ke tootenge saare bharam dheere dheere**_

 _ **Bhula denge tumko sanam dheere dheere**_

She jerked his hands and started walking. He looked at her…

 _ **Dil mera chaahe ke seene se dil main nikal ke phaink doon**_

 _ **Bedard is berehem ko hawa mein uchhaal ke phaink doon**_

 _ **Dhoka diya mujhko dhoka diya dil ne mere haaye yeh kya kiya**_

He walked to her….

 _ **Dil mera chaahe ke seene se dil main nikal ke phaink doon**_

 _ **Lamhon se haare bujhe nazarein**_

 _ **Ab to saheinge yeh gham dheere dheere**_

 _ **Bhula denge tumko sanam dheere dheere**_

He saw her giving him angry glances and he smiled with tears….

 _ **Tanha akele mein yaadon ke mele mein tum gaye chhod ke**_

 _ **Waado ki rasmon ko chaahat ki kasmon ko tum gaye tod ke**_

 _ **Ghariyan sitamgar katti nahi, ulfat ke manzer se hatti nahi**_

As she was standing watching him, he held her hand and pulled her towards himself….

 _ **Tanha akele mein yaadon ke mele mein tum gaye chhod ke**_

 _ **Jahan bhi jaoon tumhe hi paoon**_

 _ **Rukeinge humaare kadam dheere dheere**_

 _ **Bhula denge tumko sanam dheere dheere**_

She looked at him and finally shouted….

" _Just leave me alone. Tumhe ek baar mein baat samajh nahi aati kya? Kitni baar kaha hain mere peeche mat aao….now don't follow me. Chalo di."_

She started walking towards the exit when she heard him….

 _ **Abhi naaz hai toote dil ko wafa pe**_

 _ **Abhi naaz hai toote dil ko wafa pe**_

 _ **Ke tootenge saare bharam dheere dheere**_

 _ **Ke tootenge saare bharam dheere dheere**_

 _ **Bhula denge tumko sanam dheere dheere**_

 _ **Mohabbat ke saare sitam dheere dheere**_

She kept her hands on her ears and collapsed.

.

.

 **A/N: So what happened? What happened to Palak?**

 **Is she fine? Will she recognize Akshay?**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Please Read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello…I am back with another chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **Mehrotra Mansion**_

Akshay and Ruhana brought Palak home. She was unconscious. Ruhana seemed worried. She looked at Akshay who was worried but calm…

" _Akshay….is she okay?"_

" _She'll be fine. Lekin main yeh nahi jaanta ki jab wo uthegi tab kaise react karegi."_ He was worried.

" _Lekin akshay…sab thik toh hoga na?"_ She asked .

He nodded and left.

.

A while later, Palak gained consciousness. She looked around and found Ruhana sitting beside her. She sat but felt a sharp pain in her head. She held her head…Ruhana got worried….

" _Kya hua? Tu thikk toh hai?"_ she asked.

" _Han di….par yeh sar dard!"_ she let out a painful sigh.

Ruhana made her sit properly, and meanwhile their mother got a glass of milk for her. Palak made a face but had the milk while earning an angry glance from her…

" _Par di….hum yahan kaise aaye? Usne…..usne chhoda?"_ she asked.

Ruhana nodded….. _"Han."_

" _Par di….wo mere peeche kyun pada hua hain…..maine ussey kitni baar kaha hai ki main usey nahi jaanti ….lekin wo ….wo har baar mere saamne aa jata hain."_ She said.

" _Aur yeh sar dard…."_ She held her head.

Ruhana calmed her down….

" _Pallu…shant ho ja. Main usey samjha dungi ki abse wo tera peecha nahi karega….lekin tu yeh bata….tujhe sach mein kuch yaad nahi?"_ she asked.

Palak looked at her….. _"Kya yaad hoga di…..main usey nahi jaaanti…."_ she said.

" _Okay okay….calm down. Tu zyada stress mat le. Aaram kar."_ She said.

Palak nodded and kept her head in her sister's lap and closed her eyes. Ruhana moved her fingers in her hairs and thought….

" _Kuch toh yaad karne ki koshish kar Mannu…..tu usey kaise bhul sakti hain….wo toh tera dost hai na…..toh ab kyun bhool gayi usey…."_

In her sleep, Palak cuddled her tight while she kissed on her forehead and let her sleep.

.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

It was usual day. Palak was back to normal and was getting ready for college. Ruhana walked into her room and Palak glanced at her….

" _Kya hua di? Aap kahin ja rahi ho?"_ she asked.

" _Haan….mujhe ek dost se milna hain….saath mein chalte hain."_ She said.

" _Okay….that will be great….mazaa aayega."_ Palak chuckled.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Okay…be quick!"_

Palak nodded and Ruhana left the room. She was at the dining table pouring out juice for herself when Palak joined her. Sandhya served them breakfast when Palak asked…

" _Mumma….papa kahan hain?"_

" _Main yahan hoon beta!"_ Vinod said as he stood beside her.

Palak smiled…. _"Good morning papa…."_

He smiled and took his seat. He glanced at his daughters….

" _Kya baat hain…aaj tum dono bade khush ho!"_ he asked.

" _Yess! Aaj main aur di ek sath jayenge. DI will drop me to college."_ s he chuckled.

" _acha hain….mera kaam kam hua!"_ he said.

Palak glared at him…. _"No way papa….Di ke sath roz roz kaun jayega…..wo toh aaj di bol rahi hain isliye jaa rahi hu."_ She said eyeing at Ruhana.

Vinod smiled…. _"achaa….aur jab teri behen nahi bolegi toh?"_

" _toh as usual aap hi mujhe college chhodenge…Di ko roz roz time thodi hota hain."_ She said.

Ruhana smiled at her while she giggled and rushed out of the house. Ruhana looked at her when her father tapped her head….

" _Kya hua beta? Dekh raha hoon bahut pareshan ho?"_ he asked.

" _Kuch nahi papa….main bas yeh soch rahi hoon ki jab mannu ko sab kuch yaad aa gaya hain toh …..toh wo , wo sari baatein kyun bhool gayi?"_ she asked.

Vinod looked at her… _"beta ….is sawal ka jawab toh mere paas bhi nahi hain."_

" _jaanti hoon papa…..aur main yeh bhi nahi chahti ki mannu ko koi problem ho. Lekin …..lekin jo yaadein zehen mein zinda hain, wo yaad aa jayein toh behtar hoga na papa!"_ she looked at him.

He knew what she was trying to say. Sandhya held her hand…

" _tu chinta mat kar beta…..sab thik ho jayega."_ She said.

Ruhana nodded and at the same time heard Palak who was calling her. She rushed out of the house picking her car keys.

.

" _Kya di….kitni derr lagate ho! Mujhe late nahi hona…"_ she said.

Ruhana eyed her…. _"tu kabse itni padhaku ban gayi beta!"_ she asked.

" _Main toh hoon hi achi bachchi…..bas aapko nahi dikhti!"_ she glared at her.

Both of them glared at each other and then burst out laughing with all the commenting they were doing.

.

They were unaware of someone watching them.

.

.

It was Akshay ….who was watching the two of them and the sight he just saw, took him down the memory lane…

.

 _ ***FlashbackBegins***_

It was AKshay's day off and he promised Palak to take her on an outing. He also had to do some tests with her too, so he decided to take her to clinic first then planned a lunch with her outside. She was happy. She was getting ready when he sneaked into his room…

" _Palak ready?"_ he asked.

She turned to look at him. He was wearing a casual red coloured T-shirt and jeans. She smiled….

" _I'm all ready dost!"_ she said.

She was also wearing a red colored top and jeans. He smiled at her…..

" _Kya baat hai…..kya baat hai….tum roz aise kyun nahi ready ho jati?"_ he asked.

" _tum roz mujhe ghumane le jate ho?"_ she asked eyeing at him.

He smiled at her….. _"haan lekin tum aise ready hoke ache se reh sakti ho na! "_

" _Main toh rehti hi hoon….bas tumhe nahi dikhta. Tumhare kaam important hote hain…..jab mujhe zarurat hoti hain….tum hote hi nahi"_ she complained.

He smiled….. _"Acha baba…galti ho gayi! Ab aisa nahi hoga….chalein?"_

She looked at him and then _nodded_ ….. _"Chalo na….jaldi chalo."_ She rushed out of the house. He shaked his head and followed her when he heard her…

" _Dost ….jaldi karo naa….. I don't want to miss the fun!"_

He heard her and walked to his car….she eyed him...

" _ab kya time waste kar rahe ho…..jaldi chalo na dost….."_ she said.

He nodded and they left.

 _ ***FlashbackEnds***_

Akshay smiled tearily….

" _dosti karke dost ko hi bhool gayi tum…"_ he thought to himself and walked away.

.

He reached his home and was surprised to find Ruhana and Palak there. He was more surprised when Ruhana signaled something to him.

.

.

 **A/N: Why was Akshay surprised? What was there at his home?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hello…here's the new update.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous update.**

 **Happy Reading..**

 _ **Akshay's Home…**_

Akshay reached home and was surprised to see Ruhana there. His gaze travelled throughout the hall room and halted on Palak, who was doing something on the counter in the room. She was fidgeting with her fingers and settling something. Akshay recalled something…

 _ ***Flashback Begins***_

One evening, he came home and found some showpieces on the center table. He then found Palak standing near the counter and found Palak arranging something. He went near her and tapped on her shoulder. Palak was quite scared and turned, but calmed on seeing akshay….

" _Dost…tum! Dara diya na mujhe!"_ she said grumpily.

He smiled….. _"arey is waqt main hi aaunga na…..aur kaun aayega?"_

" _Koi nahi….lekin tum itni jaldi kaise aa gaye?"_ she asked looking at him. He looked at her for a few seconds. She snapped her fingers in front of him…

" _Aise mat dekho…..roz late aate ho, aaj jaldi? Kuch special hain?"_ she asked.

He seemed to think for a few seconds…and then replied…. _"Wo tumse promise kiya than a ki ghumne jayenge…toh isliye."_

Her eyes lit up with happiness. She jumped and hugged him….

" _Hum sachi mein jayenge na? Tum jhooth toh nahi bol rahe?"_ she asked.

He nodded negatively….. _"Ab maine apni dost se promise kiya hai toh nibhana toh padega na….par tum kya kar rahi ho?"_ he asked.

She looked at the showpieces in front of her….and then at him….

" _Wo….main inhe set kar rahi hoon…..lekin kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Yeh photoframe kahan rakhun?"_ she asked holding a photoframe. The photoframe had Akshay's pictures. He was surprised….

" _Yes pictures….ye tumhe kahan mili..?"_ he enquired.

She looked at him sacredly because she thought he might shout at her for touching his things. She pointed to a drawer under the counter….

" _Wo….usme tumhara album tha…..maine dekha aur mujhe picture pasand aayi toh maine isme laga diya….tum gussa toh nahi ho na?"_ she asked innocently.

He glanced at her and then smiles….. _"koi baat nahi."_

She chuckled…. _"Dost….tumhari itni achi pictures hain….unhe frame mein kyun nahi lagate…..yeh dekho kitni achi lag rahi hain….isey main yahan rakh deti hoon."_ She placed it on one corner of the counter and then adored it….

" _yes….now it looks good. Acha ab yeh batao….ye flowers kahaan rakhun!"_ she said looking around the room. Then walked up to the side table and kept the flower pot securedly on the table. She turned to Akshay….

" _Dekho, isey girana mat aur hatana bhi mat…..yeh yahin rahega…samjhe!"_ she asked looking at him.

He nodded like a disciplined child… _"yes ma'am!"_

She laughed looking at him… _"main tumhari teacher thodi hoon jo tum mujhe ma'am keh rahe ho!"_

Akshay adored her smile. He looked at her and then said..."Wo kya hai na...tum dantte hue badi cute lagti ho."

She looked at him for a few seconds and they broke into a run...She was running behind him trying to catch him.

 _ ***FlashbackEnds***_

Akshay came back fromm his trance on Palak's voice...

 _"Di...mujhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki main yahan aa chuki hoon."_ she asked.

 _"Kyunki tu yahan aa chuki hain."_ Ruhana replied.

 _"But kab di...mujhe kuch yaad nahi .."_ she said.

She looks at the flower pot on the side table...

 _"Yeh flower pot toh wahan tha na...yahan kaise aaya...""_ she said and then bent to pick up the flower pot when Akshay stopped her...

 _"Rukoo..."_

 _"tum kyun rok rahe ho mujhe? Yeh toot jayega..."_ she said lookinng at him.

 _"Kyunki meri dost ne kaha tha ki main isey yahin rakhoon...ab agar tumne isey hataya toh wo gussa ho jayegi.."_ he said.

 _"tumhari idost paagal hain...aise toh yeh toot jayega..."_ she said.

 _"nai nai...tum isey yahin rehne do...jab wo wapas aayegi tab sambhal legi..."_ he said.

Palak glanced at him and some blur images appeared in front of her...She was surprised and looked around. Something had striked inside her head and she dropped on the floor. Akshay got worried and lifted her in his arms and took her into the guest room and laid her properly.

.

he then turned to Ruhana...

 _"Ruhana...tmhe Palak ko yahan nahi laana chahiye tha..."_

 _Main nahi wo mujhe yahaan laayi..."_ she replied.

He ws surpried, that as when Ruhana kept her hand on his shhoulder...

 _"Akshay...jab purani yadein kho jaye ya bhool jaye...unhe yaad karne mein zindagi bitaane ka koi matlab nahi hain...usse behtar yeh hain ki hum apni nayi yaadein bana lein..."_ she looked at palak.

.

 _"Palak ko bhale hi tumhare sath bitaye pal yaad nahi...lekin kuch nayi yaadein toh banayi ja sakti hain na!"_ she asked.

Akshay was trying to understand what Ruhana was saying. ...

 _"Wo mujhe pasand nahi karti, tum mujhe uske sath rehne ko keh rahi ho?"_ she said.

Ruhana smiled..." _Kuch lamhe zehen mein bas jaate hain Akshay...usey tum yaad ho...bas apna dost nahi, apna pyar nahi...ek baar phir wo pal banao...khushiyon ke pal...aage tumhari marzi...main chalti hoon."_ she said and left.

.

Akshay glanced at palak and a smile crept on his face...

 _"you're right...ab yahi karna hoga..."_

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: Okay...so what is Akshay upto?**

 **Did he understand what Ruhana said to him?**

 **Stay tuned to know more about Akshay's plan...**

 **Please read and review too.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here's the new update Vo Lamhe.**

 **Thank you to each and everyone who has reviewed on this story. Its really special for me, so thanks a lot for loving it.**

 **Happy Reading.**

Ruhana left leaving Akshay and Palak alone. Palak was busy with arranging some things on the counter and was playing with her fingers out of nervousness. Maybe, she wanted to know that why she felt a connection with this house and this person she was with. He moved towards her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned back to him and gave him a questioning glance...

" _What? Don't touch these things."_ she warned him.

He smiled... "I won't do anything. I came to ask that would you like to go to Juhu beach?"

She read his face and thought something but then agreed... "Okay... Chalo."

He smiled and led her out of the house. She hopped inside the car as if she knew all about it. He smiled as a hope hit his heart. He hopped into driver's seat and drove to the Juhu Beach. She seemed normal with him and he was quite surprised with it, because since she became fine, she didn't recognise him and always argued with him. He glanced at her and found her looking outside the window. He asked her...

"Kya dekh rahi ho?" he asked.

She looked at him and then outside the window... "I love watching vehicles and trees outside... Aisa lagta hai yeh humare sath chalte hain." She answered.

Her answer led him down the memory lane...

 _ ***FlashbackBegins***_

It was night time, and as Akshay had promised Palak that he would take her for a stroll on the beach, he took her there. As they were heading to the beach, Palak was happy and was enjoying the cool wind. She was humming a song and was watching the moon. Akshay noticed her and asked her to which she replied...

"Dost...dekho... Chaand toh humare sath chal raha hai!" she said pointing to the moon. He smiled..

"Han... Par wo toh sabke saath chalta hai..." he said.

"mujhe acha lagta hai... I wish main chand ko apne paas rakh paati." she exclaimed.

He laughed while she looked at him angrily. He smiled...

"Arey...mera matlab hai ki jo bhi koi dekhta hai, usey chand aise hi chalta hua dikhta hai." He said.

She looked at him and was arrogant... "Mujhe bas wo chaand chahiye

.. Please dost!" she said.

Meanwhile, they had reached the beach and he took her towards the shore. She was still looking at the moon, when he tapped on her shoulder. She looked at him and then he signalled something. She looked at him and then towards the direction he was pointing to. She looked into the sea water... She could see large image of moon in the water. She jumped with happines and started to play with water. He smiled to see her happy... And suddenly she ssplashed water on him and he joined her in playing.

 _ ***FlashbackEnds***_

He came out of her trance on _he_ r voice. He looked at her and saw her calling him. She exclaimed on seeing the high waves. She looked at him...

"Chalo na wahan chalte hain. Please Dost!" she said.

Akshay was surprised... "tumne kya bola?" he asked on order to hear Dost from her once more. She studied his face...

"Maine kaha beach par chalein?" she asked in a cold voice. He sighed and nodded. He thought that maybe she'll remember everything but he seemed to be wrong. She sat near the beach moving her hand in the water. There was an acute silence between them. They could only hear the water flowing and it seemed to calm them.

Akshay was glancing at her. He wished in his heart that maybe she recognises him and calls him as dost. But it never happened all the while they were on the beach. He came out of his trance when he heard her. She was holding his hand and asking him to eat pani puri. He looked at her...

"Nahi Palak, tumhara gala kharab ho jayega." he denied.

She looked at him... "dekho tum mujhe ghumane laye ho. Mujhe pani puri khani hai bas." she replied adamantly.

"Palak, tumhe apna khayal ho ya na ho, mujhe hai. Hum pani puri nahi kha sakte. अभी tumhara cold thik hua hai." he tried to explain.

She was still not agreeing... She stamped her feet on the ground... "Okay fine... Toh fir chalo, ghar chalte hain." She said and started walking outside the beach.

Akshay sighed and walked behind her to catch her pace. He caught her wrist and she turned to him...

"Palak, baat samajhne ki koshish karo... Yun gussa karna thik nhi..." he said.

She jerked his hand... "mujhe kuch nhi sunna..." And she started walking.

Akshay sighed and looked up and saw a truck coming to the side where Palak was walking and in order to save her, he ran to her and pulled her which jerked them on the road and they were hurted.

 **Lifeline Hospital**

Palak was hurt on the head while Akshay had minor injuries. The doctor was treating her and Akshay was worried. After a while, when doctor came out, Akshay approached him, who told him that she was injured badly and her past problems may arise. Akshay had informed her parents and asked them to let Palak with him. After a day, Palak was discharged. She was quiet. He brought her home. He tried talking to her but she just stared blankly at him. It seemed that she had gone into a shock...maybe she remembered something in the past. He made her sleep and tucked the blanket around her and left her room.

Around midnight, he woke up to a loud scream. He rushed to Palak's room and found her sitting scaredly on the bed. He moved to her and kept his hand on her shoulder... She jerked herself and turned to the other side. She was crying. He tried to calm her... But she shouted...

"tumne mujhe yaha kyu rakha hai... Mujhe ghar jana hai. Wo log fir se aa jayenge..." she replied scaredly.

He was taken aback by her behavior. He cupped her face...

"Yahan koi nahi aayega Palak. Trust me!" he said.

"Nahi nahi...wo aaye they... Wapas aa jayenge... Chalo yaha se." She said.

He pulled her in his embrace and tried to calm her. He smeared her head and slowly she drifted into sleep. He laid her on the bed and as he was about to move, he saw his hand entangled with hers. He sat down beside her... She put her head in his lap and slept. He kept on smearing her head.

 _ **Next Morning..**_

He woke up and found her sleeping. She was in deep sleep, yet she was scared. She was keep on saying that someone will harm her. He decided to give her some medicines. He prepared some food for her. Meantime, Palak woke up and got fresh. Yet she was silent. She was sitting in the garden. He went to her and Sat beside her. She didn't react.

"Palak... Relax... Yahan koi nahi aayega... Main hoon na." he said.

She glanced at him and hugged him the next moment. He hugged her back closing his eyes.

 _ **Bin tere kya hai jeena...**_

She looked at him parting the hug... He nodded...

 _ **Bin tere kya hai jeena..**_

She hugged him again...

 _ **Mere Dil Ki Raani Tum**_

 _ **Meri Khushiyon Ka Mausam**_

He parted the hug and cupped her face... Rubbed her tears...

 _ **Mere Khwaabon Ki Taavir**_

 _ **Mere Sapanon Ki Tasveer**_

 _ **Bin Tere Kaisi Aas**_

 _ **Woh Jeet Ho Ya Haar**_

 _ **Tere Sang Hai Sab Kuchh**_

 _ **Tu Na Ho Toh Bekaar**_

 _ **Bin Tere Kya Hai Jeena**_

 _ **Bin tere kya hai jeena..**_

He lifted her in his arms and took her to her room. He made her sit on the bed, she held her hand...

 _ **Suni Khaali Raaten**_

 _ **Ruthi Feeki Baaten**_

 _ **Har Aahat Pe Chaaukun**_

He brought food for her. She got scared for an instance but calmed down on seeing him...

 _ **Tujhko Harsu Dekhu**_

 _ **Tujhko Hardam Sochu**_

 _ **Tujhko Har Pal Chahu**_

 _ **Tere Bin Toh Jeevan Mera Hai Intezaar**_

 _ **Bin Tere Kya Hai Jeena**_

He made her have some food. She lied in his lap hugging him, as if trying to feel safe. He entangled his fingers in hers and kissed on her hand.

 _ **Tere Saath Jiye Jo Pal**_

 _ **Kuchh Unse Nahi Badhkar**_

 _ **Tere Khaatir Saans Main Loon**_

 _ **Teri Khaatir Jeeta Hoon**_

He adored her as she was asleep and kissed on her forehead.

 _ **Marne Ki Tamanna Bhi**_

 _ **Tere Saath Main Rakhta Hoon**_

 _ **Tu Hai Jeene Ki Wajah**_

 _ **Kar Mera Aitbaa**_ _ **r**_

 _ **Bin Tere Kya Hai Jeena**_

 _ **Bin tere kya hai jeena..**_

He wrapped her hand around her waist securely. He rested his head on the headrest. The day passed on and later in the night, Palak felt a sharp pain in her head. She shouted out of pain and Akshay made no delay in taking her to the hospital. The doctor told him that he got her on right time and they had to do an immediate surgery. Akshay was worried and moving to and fro outside the OT.

After a while, the Doctor came out and he asked them to which he replied...

"Akshay... I m sorry. I tried my best but internal bleeding is heavy in the brain. She has no time... I m really sorry."

Akshay was shocked. The doctor looked at him and said...

"it must be an old injury and stress ki wajah se her main blood vein was swelling and it Bursted. You can meet her."

Akshay moved inside the room with heavy steps. She was there with many instruments attached to her body. He couldn't look at her. He smeared her head. She opened her eyes.

He was teary eyed and looking at her. She spoke weakly...

"Sorry dost... M... Maine tumhe bahut pareshan kiya na... Ab nahi karungi... Ap.. Apna khayal rakhna..." she said.

He nodded in a no...

"tum apne dost ko yun chhod kar nahi ja sakti... This is cheating." he said crying.

"main tumhare sath hoon, humesha." she kept her hand on his chest. He looked at her and was about to say something when he felt her hand slipping out of his. She was gone... Far away... He looked at her for few good seconds and then burst out crying hugging her.

He was shocked by the incident. First she left him, then came back only to leave him forever. He kept on watching her as she was taken away from her eyes...

 **"Zindagi bas kuch lamhon ki hai,**

 **Mere har lamhe mein tu hai,**

 **Aur ab bas teri yaad hai.."**

He wrote these lines in his diary and glanced at palak's picture. His eyes welled up with tears and he closed his eyes hugging her picture closer to himself. He had enough moments with her to live his life.

 **A/N :How is this? Here's the last chapter of Vo Lamhe.**

 **Well, a perfect blend for someone. I hope she likes it.**

 **PS: I know some people are ready to hit me... But let me run :p**

 **Bye bye...**

 **Take care.**

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
